HAPPY BIRTHDAY
by The Fallen Kuriboh
Summary: Hari ini tanggal tujuh Juli dan Midorima lupa akan hari ulang tahunnya—dan ia tercebur selokan—lalu mendapat kado abstrak serupa diary Barbie dan majalah porno—ditambah dengan satu hadiah terakhir dari Takao yang tak akan ia dapatkan bila tidak ia tagih terlebih dahulu. MidoTaka, MidoKiseki. Continuous drabbles (kado ulang tahun untuk Midorima yang tsundere.)


**Gladly presenting birthday fic for Midorima Shintarou:**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY**

**By The Fallen Kuriboh**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Pairs: MidoTaka, MidoxKiseki no Sedai, MidoKaga (?)**

**(Bercanda, harusnya sih MidoTaka doang.)**

**Warning: Gaje, possibly OOC, fail genre, 13 continous drabbles.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hurry up and notice already!**

Hari ini Takao sedang agak banyak bicara.

"Nee, Shin-chan. Kau tahu sekarang ini hari apa?"

"Minggu," jawab Midorima. Benar, jelas dan—tidak tepat sasaran.

"_Mou_, bukan begitu! Maksudku—memang sekarang hari Minggu sih. Hanya saja, kau tahu kan sekarang tanggal berapa?"

"Tanggal 7 Juli. Memang kenapa?"

Midorima menjawab dengan sangat natural dan Takao terbelalak tak percaya.

"Midorima Shintarou—" Midorima mengernyitkan alisnya karena sedikit terganggu dengan panggilan nama lengkap yang terkesan janggal dari Takao. "—jangan bilang kalau kau lupa…"

Alis Midorima berkerut heran dan terbukti sudah suspeksi yang diluncurkan Takao.

"Shin-chan, tanggal 7 Juli itu hari ulang tahunmu kan?"

Midorima terdiam, membatu.

Ah gawat, belakangan ini ia terlalu sibuk memikirkan basket sampai lupa hari ulang tahunnya sendiri.

"….."

Tak ada usaha bela diri dari Midorima yang biasanya hobi berkilah, dan Takao hanya bisa menahan tawa dalam kuluman senyum.

Jangan bilang kalau dari pagi tadi tak ada satu pun di antara keluarga Midorima yang mengingatkannya.

000000000000000

**And would you like to have some gift from me?**

"—jadi Shin-chan, mau kado apa?"

Midorima hanya mendapat pertanyaan (yang baginya terdengar) setengah hati itu dengan cibiran masam. Rupanya tadi Takao tak sanggup menahan tawa. Sulit untuk tidak menghancurkan harga diri Midorima di saat ia membuat kesalahan besar seperti tadi.

"Shin-chan, aku serius lho. Kau mau kado apa?" Takao kembali menegaskan perkataannya tatkala ia tak mendapat respon yang berarti dari Midorima. Kali ini tawanya sudah mereda menjadi sebuah senyuman.

Midorima hanya menggerutu sebal sambil berjalan cepat mendahului Takao.

(Dasar _tsundere_.)

0000000000000

"**Please answer me~" I pleaded with puppy eyes**

"Shin-chan~" Midorima tak menggubris panggilan Takao.

"Shin-chaaaaan~" Adanya ia malah mempercepat langkah kakinya, dengan tanda perempatan di dahi dan alis yang berkerut tak nyaman.

"Shin-chan...?" Midorima bergeming sejenak tatkala telinganya menangkap perubahan nada bicara pada Takao, namun apa daya egonya membuatnya malas untuk membalikkan wajah walau hanya sedetik.

"…marah, ya?"

Langkah Midorima terhenti.

Di belakangnya, Takao menatap intens dengan tatapan bak anak anjing yang terbuang—ia tahu itu walau belum menoleh ke arah belakang.

Midorima menghela nafas. Oh baiklah, kali ini ia kalah—lagi.

"Tentu saja aku marah."

Bibir Takao yang tadinya mengerucut ini tersenyum lebar tatkala tiba-tiba Midorima menggenggam tangannya dan mengajak berlari dalam tempo langkah yang cukup mengejutkan.

Takao terkesiap, baru saja akan menanyakan alasan mengapa Midorima mengajaknya berlari di jalan yang lenggang ini ketika ia melihat bagian dari wajah Midorima yang memerah—sampai ke telinga.

'Salting karena malu, nih…?' Takao tertawa dalam hati.

(Dasar _tsundere_.)

000000000000000000

**Poor you~**

Midorima terus berlari dalam tempo yang tidak bisa dibilang lambat, menggiring Takao bak anak anjing di belakangnya. Ia sedang butuh berlari untuk mendinginkan kepala. Kalau tidak, bisa-bisa ia berbuat hal yang tidak elit (seperti melupakan ulang tahunnya dan bersikap malu-malu mau) lagi.

Dalam jernihnya aroma embun pagi, ia dapat merasakan bagaimana angin dingin menerpa wajahnya dalam belaian lembut. Mentari pagi turut menyapa dengan seberkas sinar yang menyapu lembut helai rambut hijaunya. Burung-burung pun tak mau ketinggalan, mereka memulai paduan suara dengan lagu baru yang terdengar begitu manis di telinga Midorima.

Dalam sekejap—ia merasakan segalanya seolah begitu sempurna. Suasana pagi ini ternyata berniat untuk membantunya mendinginkan kepala.

"Shin-chan—"

Ia benar-benar merasa damai untuk saat ini.

"Hei, Shin-chan!"

Sedikit lagi—sebentar lagi pikirannya akan benar-benar jernih.

"Shin-chan! Stop—"

Sesaat lagi, kepalanya akan benar-benar dingin—

"Shin-chan, berhenti! Di depan ada—"

BYURRR!

"—lubang."

Di tengah jalan, salah satu lubang saluran air sedang kehilangan tutup bundarnya. Midorima tercebur dengan indahnya ke dalam lubang saluran air tersebut, sementara Takao yang dianugerahi bakat berupa '_Hawk's eye_' berhasil selamat tanpa cacat sedikit pun. _Ability abuse_, sungguh.

Dan sialnya si rambut raven ini terlambat memperingatkan Midorima akan bahaya lubang terbuka yang cukup janggal ini. Ambigunya lagi, Midorima tidak ingat kalau ada lubang selokan bawah tanah yang sebesar ini(1). Lubang yang besar—tapi ajaibnya hanya muat untuk menjatuhkan satu orang saja. (yang kebetulan sekali itu adalah Midorima)

Sekarang kepala Midorima benar-benar dingin—dalam makna denotasi.

(Sungguh, Midorima bersumpah akan menyumpal mulut orang yang membiarkan lubang selokan ini terbuka—dengan sampah bekas _ramen cup_ yang mengambang di sebelahnya saat ini.)

000000000000000

**Yellow's curiousty**

Midorima mendelik nista dan Takao berusaha menahan tawa sekuat tenaga. Harusnya ia pulang dulu untuk—paling tidak—mengganti pakaiannya yang telah basah kuyup diterjang air selokan bawah tanah. Namun ia tak punya nyali, hari ini Akashi sudah meminta(memerintah)nya dan para anggota _kiseki no sedai_ untuk berkumpul di jam yang telah ditentukan—anehnya, Takao disuruh ikut juga. Akashi meminta mereka untuk berkumpul jam delapan, dan sekarang sudah jam delapan kurang sepuluh menit.

Midorima tidak berani kembali pulang karena itu artinya ia akan terlambat datang. Dan bila ia terlambat datang, maka bisa dipastikan akan ada gunting yang melayang. Midorima belum mau pergi menemui ajal, maka ia memilih untuk setengah menggigil dalam balutan kaos basah. Tak apa, toh ini musim panas.

(Dan Midorima ternyata belum kepikiran bahwa mungkin saja Akashi sengaja mengundangnya untuk acara pesta ulang tahun kejutan—atau semacamnya. Kalau ternyata benar begitu—Akashi baik banget.)

Dan di saat 'kepala dingin'nya nyaris meledak, ternyata ia dihadapkan oleh satu cobaan baru.

"Midorimacchi~ Takaocchi~!"

Si biang kerok warna kuning datang menghampiri mereka.

Takao membalas panggilan si kuning—Kise dengan lambaian ceria. Sementara Midorima makin memantapkan ekspresi sangarnya. Warna rambut Kise membuatnya teringat akan sebuah benda berwarna sama yang tadi sempat mengambang di tengah selokan bawah tanah tempatnya terjatuh—

—mi instan (_ramen cup_, tepatnya).

(Untungnya bukan t*hi.)

"Tak kusangka kita bakal bertemu di jalan!" Kise tersenyum riang—luar biasa riang. Ia bahkan tak menyadari bahwa sedari tadi ada tetesan air yang jatuh dari rambut (dan seluruh tubuh) Midorima. Malahan, Kise seolah mengeluarkan sinar kuat yang sepertinya bisa berfungsi layaknya _microwave_ untuk memanaskan (?) Midorima yang kebasahan.

Takao dan Kise berbincang ramai sembari meneruskan perjalanan mereka—Midorima berdecih dalam hati. Huh, akrab sekali mereka. Walau mungkin bukan hal aneh bila mereka bisa cepat akrab, Kise itu supel. Sebenarnya yang paling aneh adalah cerita di mana Takao bisa jadi akrab dengan Akashi yang _cool_ dan serius. Ya, itu sangat aneh.

(Barangkali Akashi kena pelet oleh Takao—begitu pula dengan Midorima.)

Percakapan _random_ dari kedua _uke_coret orang ceria itu terus berlanjut untuk beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya batin tumpul Kise menyadari kalau ada yang berbeda dari Midorima di hari ini. Bukan, bukan perkara cibiran dan mata yang melotot sangar itu, tapi Midorima yang saat ini terlihat sangat basah di mana Kise.

(Sepertinya ada yang sedikit ambigu dengan kalimat barusan.)

Penasaran dengan keadaan Midorima, Kise yang polos pun mulai buka mulut dengan nada penuh Tanya.

"Midorimacchi, keringatnya banyak sekali. Habis latihan basket ya?"

Midorima melotot semakin tajam dan Takao yang panic mulai mengalihkan topic pembicaraan.

('_Nggak_, tadi _gue_ habis keliling perumahan jualan _doujin_ AoKise yang R18!' balas Midorima dalam hati.)

000000000000

**Big Bad Blue**

Setelah mereka sampai di kediaman Akashi (yang jangan ditanya, rumahnya mewah sekali), orang pertama yang menegur tiga orang itu adalah Aomine.

Anjrit.

Midorima mulai misuh-misuh dalam hati.

Orang inilah orang nomor satu yang paling tak ingin ia temui hari ini—nomor dua sudah dipegang oleh Kise.

"Aominecchi~!" Kise—seperti biasa terlalu heboh dan memeluk erat sosok berambut biru dekil—dongker itu. Aomine bergeming sejenak, namun nyatanya ia tidak berusaha melepas pelukan maut dari si rambut pirang itu—malah ia balas menepuk kepala Kise. Midorima menaikkan alis melihatnya. Sejak kapan Aomine punya sifat keibuan begitu?

(Sementara Takao malah tersenyum nista saat melihat mereka. Jangan bilang kalau dia _fudanshi_.)

Ketika Aomine bertemu pandang dengan Midorima, kedua mata _navy blue_ miliknya memicing. Sebagai pemain basket, sang pemuda berkulit gelap itu memiliki insting yang cukup tajam. Dan yang membuat Midorima penasaran adalah sepertinya Aomine baru menangkap sesuatu setelah ia menatap Midorima.

Dengan ekspresi seolah sedang berpikir, Aomine mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke Midorima.

Midorima salting.

Kise terkejut.

Takao tersenyum _yandere_ sembari mengasah _cutter_. (?)

Dalam jarak antara dua tubuh yang tinggal sepuluh senti itu, Aomine menatap lekat pada Midorima dan waktu seolah membeku. Tak ada di antara keempat orang itu yang sanggup bergerak—mengambil nafas pun tak sanggup.

(Hanya Takao saja yang masih berkuat batin untuk tetap mengasah _cutter_.)

Aomine kembali mendekat, bibir rapatnya terbelah dua untuk mengucapkan sepatah kalimat pada Midorima.

"Sepertinya benar…" gumamnya, masih menatap lekat pada sosok Midorima.

"Midorima… kau—"

"—bau _ramen cup_ rasa ayam bawang campur telur yang sudah basi sejak tiga hari, dicampur dengan bau got yang samar-samar."

Kontan Midorima melempari Aomine dengan sandal terdekat.

(Yah, bukan berarti omongan Aomine tidak benar sih…)

00000000000000000

**It may not the best but they always make it special**

"Selamat ulang tahun~"

Puluhan kertas warna-warni dari _confetti_ menghujani tubuh Midorima.

Tadinya Midorima sedang mengejar Aomine di seluruh penjuru rumah Akashi, yang sialnya memakan waktu hingga belasan menit karena rumah Akashi itu terlalu besar dan Aomine itu larinya terlalu cepat. Beberapa detik lalu Aomine kabur terbirit-birit dan masuk ke dalam ruangan ini. Lalu begitu Midorima ikut membuka pintu untuk mengejar Aomine, tahu-tahu ia disambut oleh ucapan selamat dan semprotan _confetti_.

Midorima terbengong-bengong.

Di dalam ruangan ini ternyata ada sebuah meja besar yang dilengkapi oleh kue ulang tahun, lengkap dengan dekorasi dan kehadiran dari teman-temannya semasa Teikou dulu. Akashi, Momoi, Murasakibara, bahkan Kuroko dan Kagami hadir dalam ruangan tersebut untuk memberinya ucapan selamat ulang tahun.

—oh iya, hari ini dia ulang tahun.

(Tunggu dulu. Itu kenapa Kagami bisa ikut nyempil di acara ini?)

Di sudut ruangan, Aomine ngos-ngosan sembari menggerutu soal "Kenapa harus aku yang disuruh memancing dia ke tempat ini!?" sementara Momoi tertawa ringan sambil terus mendengarkan gerutuan sahabatnya dengan sabar. Murasakibara melambai pada Midorima dengan mulut yang penuh jajanan sementara Akashi tersenyum penuh makna padanya. Kuroko tetap berekspresi datar seperti biasanya dan Kagami menggaruk kepala dengan canggung saat bertemu mata dengan Midorima.

Di belakangnya, Kise dan Takao tersenyum lebar sambil memasang tanda V dengan jemari mereka.

Kemudian Midorima mengeluarkan senyum pertamanya di hari ini.

0000000000000000000

**Rip it out!**

Tahu-tahu Midorima dihadapkan dengan kumpulan kado dan Akashi menyodorinya gunting—untuk alat bantu membuka kado, katanya. Midorima yang sedari tadi sudah kehilangan kata-kata hanya menurut dan mulai membuka kado dari temannya satu-persatu.

Kado pertama—dengan bungkusan warna merah dan gambar burger. Dari Kagami.

…bungkus kadonya norak.

Baru saja Midorima akan berkomentar, ia sudah terlebih dulu kasihan dengan wajah tegang Kagami. Ah sudahlah, langsung dibuka saja.

…Isinya bantal. Bentuk burger.

"Itu… bagian-bagian dari bantalnya bisa dipisah seperti burger sungguhan." Kagami menerangkan, dengan pandangan yang enggan bertemu mata Midorima. Sang pemuda bersurai hijau itu mempraktekkan hal yang ia dengar dari Kagami. Benar saja, bagian roti dan dagingnya bisa dilepas.

…Oh, oke.

Dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi, Midorima bergegas membuka bungkusan kedua. Warna ungu, pasti dari Murasakibara.

—dan isinya dua lusin pocky, jelas ini dari Murasakibara.

Tanpa banyak komentar, Midorima membuka hadiah dengan bungkus kado merah bercorak bunga yang eksotis—dari Akashi. Sebuah bola basket.

Hadiah normalnya yang pertama—

—kalau saja warna bolanya tidak hijau lumut.

"Berhubung namamu 'Midori'ma, aku sengaja mencarikan yang warna hijau." Akashi membela diri dengan begitu tenangnya.

Sialan, ternyata dia sengaja.

Dan—plis deh. Hijau boleh, tapi jangan hijau lumut juga kali!

Namun berhubung ini adalah hadiah dari Akashi, Midorima mengucapkan terima kasih dengan begitu sopan—salah-salah bisa kena tusuk gunting. Setelah meletakkan bola basket berwarna ajaib itu bersama dua hadiah (abstrak) lainnya, Midorima bergegas membuka hadiah lain. Kali ini dengan bungkusan warna kuning—pasti Kise.

Ternyata isinya syal. Dirajut dengan baik dan warnanya hijau muda. Tentu saja sejauh ini merupakan hadiah paling normal yang diterima Midorima—

—masalahnya sekarang ini sedang musim panas, bukan musim dingin.

Midorima mulai curiga, apakah Kise ingin membuatnya mati kepanasan dengan cara menghadiahinya sebuah syal di tengah musim panas?

Kedua mata hijau Midorima melirik tajam pada Kise untuk mencari kebenaran, sayangnya pandangan polos dan senyuman manis Kise berhasil meruntuhkan rasa curiga Midorima.

Yah, sudahlah. Bisa dipakai nanti ketika musim dingin.

Selanjutnya hadiah dari Kuroko—yang kertas kadonya warna biru muda. Dari caranya membungkus kado sih, bisa ditebak kalau hadiah ini berisi buku. Dan benar saja, Midorima mendapati sebuah buku dari dalam bungkusan simpel itu.

Sebuah buku _diary_ warna _pink_ dengan gambar Barbie.

Anjrooooooooooottt!

Plis Kuroko, Midorima itu cowok! C. O. W. O. K! bagaimana bisa kau menghadiahkan benda nista seperti ini pada pemuda berjiwa suci(?) macam Midorima Shintarou!?

"KUROKO—"

Tadinya Midorima mau marah dan mengamuk, namun setelah ia tidak lagi melihat Kuroko yang sepertinya sudah kabur dengan menggunakan _misdirection,_ amarah itu reda seketika.

Nanti sajalah marahnya, kalau Kuroko nongol lagi.

Dengan amarah yang mulai meletup, Midorima menyobek sadis bungkusan kado warna _pink_ dari Momoi. Kelihatannya ia jadi sensi dengan warna _pink_ semenjak melihat diary yang dihadiahkan Kuroko. Untung saja isi kado dari Momoi itu normal, sebuah _photoframe_.

_Cieh_ kadonya romantis. (?)

Midorima terharu, akhirnya ada satu kado yang benar-benar normal.

Namun kebahagiaan itu sirna seketika tatkala Midorima teringat akan adanya satu kado yang masih belum dibuka. Kado warna biru dongker dengan gambar udang, dari Aomine.

(Ternyata motif bungkus kado Aomine sama noraknya dengan punya Kagami.)

Midorima tahu betul bahwa hadiah yang terakhir ini pasti isinya sesuatu yang nista.

Dan benar saja—majalah porno.

Dan bukan hanya itu, ternyata Aomine menambahkan sebuah bonus pada bingkisannya: BL. Bukan _boys love_(?), tapi _blue video_. Video **biru**, sesuai dengan nama sang pengirim hadiah.

Midorima mengamuk seketika dan melemparkan hadiah 'cantik' itu ke kepala Aomine.

0000000000000

**Thank you so much**

Midorima menghela nafas lelah. Kado dari teman-temannya, hampir 90 persen abstrak dan ambigu. Kalau saja tadi Momoi menghadiahinya sebuah topi renang, pasti tingkat keambiguan kadonya mencapai nilai seratus persen.

Namun Midorima tidak—dan tak akan pernah membenci ataupun tidak mengindahkan hadiah-hadiah yang diberikan teman-temannya ini. Karena ia tahu betul bagaimana mereka berusaha untuk mencarikan kado terbaik untuk dirinya.

Ia tak akan bisa membuang perasaan yang berharga itu.

"Terima kasih, teman-teman."

Baiklah—pengecualian bagi hadiah dari Aomine.

000000000000000

**He is kind of happy now**

Setelah menyelesaikan pesta ulang tahun kejutannya, Midorima dan Takao beranjak pulang dari kediaman Akashi. Midorima membawa pulang banyak benda, kadonya dan bajunya yang basah. Ia dipinjami baju oleh Akashi—yang ajaibnya, ukurannya muat. Ternyata Akashi tidak sekecil yang kita kira.

"_Itu baju bapakku."_

(Oh, oke.)

Sementara yang lainnya mengucapkan salam dan beranjak pulang ke rumah masing-masing, Midorima berjalan pelan dengan mengulum senyum tipis di bibirnya.

00000000000000

**Do I forget something?**

Kini tinggal Midorima dan Takao, berjalan berdua di tengah keheningan malam. Rumah Akashi memang mewah, namun lokasinya termasuk antah-berantah. Daerah sekitarnya sangat sepi. Kesunyian mewarnai langkah mereka, Midorima terlalu lelah untuk bicara dan entah mengapa Takao turut enggan bicara.

Suatu perasaan janggal datang menghampiri pikiran Midorima.

Rasanya ada sesuatu yang kurang. Hari ini Midorima sudah melewati banyak hal. Lupa ulang tahunnya sendiri, sudah. Berlari sampai tercebur selokan, sudah. Datang ke rumah Akashi, sudah. Mendapat berbagai ucapan selamat dan hadiah ambigu pun, sudah.

…hadiah?

Tunggu dulu.

"Takao—"

"—hadiahmu mana?"

00000000000000000

**Ara~ you really an impatient one, aren't you?**

Takao mengerjapkan matanya tatkala Midorima menyadari satu hadiah yang kurang. Wow, lamban sekali ia hari ini.

"Hadiah?" Takao memiringan kepala, bermaksud untuk pura-pura bodoh dan sedikit bermain-main dengan Midorima.

"Hadiahmu. Hadiah ulang tahun darimu, untukku." Midorima menajamkan ucapannya sembari menatap tidak sabaran ke arah Takao. Wajahnya seolah berkata, 'Hei. Mana hadiahku? Berikan padaku, cepat!'

Kadang Midorima bisa menjadi sangat egois dan tidak sabaran.

Takao tertawa renyah, Midorima makin mengernyitkan dahinya. Suara tawa Takao mulai mereda, berganti dengan sebuah seringai jahil.

"Tapi Shin-chan, aku tidak ingat kalau kau menginginkan hadiah dariku~"

_Oh shit_, Takao pasti membicarakan peristiwa tadi pagi.

"Tadi tidak, tapi sekarang aku ingin."

Midorima menjawab dengan serius dan Takao malah terbahak.

"Hahahaha! Kau ini—Shin-chan ini sangat tidak sabaran, ya?" Takao tertawa renyah sembari melompat kecil di antara langkah kakinya. "Tapi—serius nih Shin-chan mau menerima kadoku?"

Midorima menatap lurus pada mada kelabu Takao. Pemuda berambut hitam itu pun menghela nafas, namun kembali menahan geli tatkala Midorima mengulurkan sebelah tangannya dengan gestur meminta hadiah.

"Oke, oke. Baiklah, aku kalah. Kau akan dapat hadiahmu," ujar Takao sembari tersenyum mengalah.

"Tapi hadiah dariku tidak bisa diterima oleh Shin-chan dengan sebuah tangan,"

Takao mulai mengulurkan tangannya dan menyatukan jemarinya dengan milik Midorima.

"Karena hadiahnya adalah—aku."

Sebuah kecupan singkat yang lembut mendarat di bibir Midorima.

000000000000

**You are the best gift ever**

Dalam detik yang singkat tersebut, waktu seolah membeku. Sebuah kontak sederhana itu terasa bagai selamanya dalam hati mereka. Midorima dapat mengingat dengan jelas, bagaimana tiap gerakan yang dibuat Takao ketika pemuda raven itu berinisiatif untuk meminimalisir jarak darinya, ketika Takao menjinjitkan kakinya untuk menyamakan tinggi tubuh dengan Midorima, ketika pandangan mata mereka terkunci kemudian Takao mulai memberanikan diri untuk mengecup singkat bibir Midorima.

Begitu singkat dan lekas, mungkin hanya berjalan sepersekian detik. Namun momen tersebut benar-benar terasa seperti berjam-jam dalam memori Midorima yang memutar segala rekaman dengan lambat, sampai ia mengingat segala kronologi, dari yang kilas hingga detail.

Buru-buru, Takao melepaskan kunciannya dari bibir tipis Midorima—dan kala itu pula Midorima seolah melihat seorang Orihime yang jatuh dari bintang Vega.

Mata Kelabu Takao bersinar lembut memantulkan cahaya rembulan. Rambut hitam kelamnya tergerai oleh hembusan angin malam. Wajahnya bersemu merah di antara kegelapan malam dan bibirnya—bibir yang baru saja bertemu dengan bibir Midorima—itu bergetar. Midorima yakin bahwa Takao hendak mengatakan sesuatu. Namun alih-alih mengutarakan isi hatinya, Takao malah siap sedia untuk mengambil langkah seribu. Untungnya Midorima masih menggenggam tangan Takao dalam jemarinya.

"Jangan kabur." Suara dengan nada bicara dalam Midorima membuat Takao sedikit berjingkat. "Kau pikir bisa kabur tanpa pertanggungjawaban setelah tiba-tiba menciumku?"

Takao hanya tersenyum grogi sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

Midorima mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Takao, "Bukankah harus ada hal yang kau katakan padaku, Takao?"

Takao mengalihkan pandangan, berusaha mencari alasan untuk diutarakan pada sang _teammate_, "Uh, aku… ya… kurasa…"

Katakan Takao. Bocorkan segera. Ucapkan alasan dari ciuman yang kauberikan pada Midorima. Katakan bahwa kau menyukai—

"Umm… selamat ulang tahun?"

Midorima mendadak kicep.

"'Selamat ulang tahun' _gundhulmu_!" Midorima menjitak kepala Takao dan sang pemuda jahil itu kembali tertawa renyah seperti biasa. Kemudian mereka kembali berjalan pulang seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Sungguh natural.

Namun ketika Midorima kembali memikirkan kejadian barusan, wajahnya sedikit memanas. Tadi itu… Takao… mereka… benar-benar berciuman, kan?

Midorima menghela nafas panjang. Tak ada gunanya untuk panik di saat seperti ini. Lagipula sepertinya Takao terlihat santai-santai saja setelah kejadian tadi—

—salah besar.

Ternyata wajah mereka sama-sama merah padam. Untungnya hari sudah malam, jadi tak ada yang menyadari rona merah itu kecuali bila ada yang berjalan terlalu dekat dengan mereka.

Dengan sebelah tangannya yang bebas dari barang bawaan, Midorima memberanikan diri untuk menggenggam tangan Takao.

"…ngomong-ngomong, terima kasih untuk hadiahmu tadi."

Di tangan kanannya terdapat kumpulan kado dan satu stel pakaian basah, sementara di tangan kirinya terdapat tautan dengan jemari Takao. Di bawah kaki mereka hanya jalanan sederhana yang menggelap ditelan malam, dan di atas langit sana ada jutaan bintang berkerlip indah menyertai jalan pulang mereka.

"Uhn. _Happy birthday_, Shin-chan."

**THE END**

0000000000000

"_Pfffttt Shin-chan, mukamu merah padam lho~"_

"_Urusai, nanodayo! Wajahmu juga sama merahnya denganku!"_

00000000000000

**OMAKE:**

Di balik punggung kedua sejoli yang sedang bermesraan di tengah gelapnya malam, ternyata ada tujuh pasang mata yang sejak tadi mengawasi mereka berdua.

"Kyaang~ Takaocchi berani banget ambil inisiatif duluan~!" Kise berteriak heboh, namun tidak lama karena mulutnya segera disumpal bakpau oleh Aomine.

"Ssst, diam! Nanti kita ketahuan!" teriak Aomine. Uh-oh, 'teriak'.

Sebuah gunting melayang melewati pipi Aomine.

"Diamlah, Daiki."

Sang _power forward_ terdiam seketika.

"Aduh, sayangnya mereka belum saling _confess_ ya~ Nggak ada yang bilang '_I love you'_ ih~" Momoi menghela nafas sambil menyentuh sebelah pipinya.

"Bukannya yang tadi itu sudah masuk kategori pernyataan cinta, ya?" Kuroko buka suara, mengutarakan pendapat. "Waktu Kagami-kun ngajak jadian dulu juga dia tidak mengucapkan sesuatu seperti 'aku menyukaimu' dan sebagainya."

Ups. Ketahuan.

Lima pasang mata langsung mengarahkan pandangan pada KagaKuro.

"Uh—ka, kami pulang dulu ya. Hahahaha!"

Dan Kagami membawa Kuroko pergi dari majelis.

'Krauk, Kraus...'

Yang tersisa tinggal suara kunyahan jajan dari Murasakibara dan suara dari Midorima dan Takao yang sedang berdebat di jalanan sana tanpa tahu kalau mereka punya penguntit setia.

**END OF OMAKE**

0000000000000

**(1) Lubang yang mengalir ke saluran air bawah tanah yang kalau di Negara luar macam Amerika kayaknya memang sudah biasa ada. Cuma ya biasanya memang selalu ditutup oleh sebuah besi berbentuk lingkaran.**

**A/N: Oh God saya engga tahu kalau hari ini Midorima ultah (belum telat kan?). Baru tahunya aja tadi pagi pas anak saya—Tsubaki Audhi bikin status di FB. Siangnya saya galau, dan sorenya saya nekat ngetik ini fanfic hahaha QwQ (menyedihkan) Saya gak mau telat lagi kayak pas kasus hari ultahnya Kise bulan lalu (ajegile aja si Kise ultahnya pas saya sbmptn orz) Sumpah saya galau abis gegara saya mulai ngetik tadi sore itu dalam keadaan nggak ada plot sama sekali buat ini birthday fic. Akhirnya saya maksa bikin 13 drabble bersambung pake prompt ngaco yang depannya dari huruf HAPPY BIRTHDAY lol.**

**Biasanya drabble itu nggak bersambung kaya gini ya hahahaha orz Sebenarnya terinspirasi dari ficnya Heylalaa-san di fandom Hunter x Hunter yang judulnya (kalau nggak salah) Amerta. Cuma di situ yang drabblenya bersambung Cuma 2 prompt doang. Ini saya malah maksa disambung-sambungin semua orz**

**Udah pokoknya happy birthday buat Midorima X"DD**

**(Dan tahu nggak saya sampe lupa kalo 7 Juli itu tanabata dan juga tanggal jadiannya temen saya—bentar yang terakhir itu apa hubungannya coba?)**

**Sumpil sebenernya bakal lebih keren kalo pake tema tanabata ya orz**

**Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong saya ada project multichip baru di fandom indah ini AqA Sebuah vampfic yang merupakan hasil kolaborasi antara saya dengan Tsubaki Audhi. Judulnya Deformity, dipublish dengan menggunakan akun milik bersama(?). Silahkan main ke sana bila berkenan~ XDD**

**Sudah ah saya undur diri dulu, dari tadi kok nyampah di A/N mulu QwQ**

**Segala bentuk apresiasi akan diterima dengan lapang dada~**

**The Fallen Kuriboh**


End file.
